blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Nanaya-Suzuki
Izumi Nanaya-Suzuki is the first and eldest daughter of Makoto Nanaya and Miwa Suzuki. She is a playable character in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Information Izumi is the oldest daughter by three years. She was a handful as a little kid, but was always very curious. This sometimes got her praise and in trouble. As she progressed she took on the traits of both of her mothers. She was kind, patient, courageous, curious, and passionate. Izumi is the type to stand up for the weak and not let others be pushed around. Akane and her often bicker a lot because of their different view points. Shizuka often towards to gravitate towards her or Mitsuko when neither of their mothers are around. Of her sisters, it is said that Izumi is a lot like her mother Miwa. A and K Izumi briefly appeared in A and K. When she was two, Shigure appeared at their home. She was shy and was scared of interacting with others she did not know. Black Azure Revival Saga BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Izumi travelled with Kaleena to Kazomotsu in order to find Akane. It was revealed that Akane had traveled there in order to stop something her beastkin instincts had warned her about. In the end, they found out the hideous plan of a man named Neikan, who released a demonic spirit intent on destroying the world. Izumi ordered Kaleena, Akane, and Caliber to flee while she covered their escape. BlazBlue: Deteriorating Destiny After retreating from the battle with Neikan, Izumi proceeded to split with Kaleena over differences. She was then attacked by both Neikan and Alexandria. Kaemyn and Rue managed to rescue her from uncertain death after she had lost a lot of blood, and made a promise to help them in the future. She attempted to take on the task of defeating Neikan herself, but Akane and Kaleena refused to let that happen. Izumi ended up taking on a changed Shizuka, corrupted by the spirit, and with the help of Miwa and Makoto, saved her. However, Miwa was kidnapped by Neikan afterwards. BlazBlue: Conflicting Chaos Izumi travels together with Akane and Kaleena, and teamed up with Kaemyn and Rue. She witnessed Miwa's transormation after Neikan's attempted murder, and saw her become a squirrel beastkin like Makoto. Izumi, Kaleena, and Kaemyn teamed up to take on Neikan, only to see him turn against Morsith. He retrieved the Black Azure, and fled, much to their dismay. Izumi, Akane, and Kaleena bid their farewells to Miwa and Makoto and continued on to find Neikan. BlazBlue: Anarchy Annihilation The group of Izumi, Akane, Kaleena, Kaemyn, and Rue set out to find Neikan in order to finish their fight. They ran into the group of Neikan, Takao, and Cassandra. Kaemyn, Rue, and Akane took on Takao and Cassandra while Izumi and Kaleena watched. Afterwards, the battle with Neikan commenced. Izumi managed to stay on equal footing with Neikan during the fight using, her now-completed, Heavenly Azure in order to fight him. However, Neikan used the Black Azure he collected, to fuse with his Demonic Azure. Izumi proved to be no match. To his dismay, however, Shizuka, Mitsuko, and Tager showed up and sealed him away before he could do anymore damage. With the condition stabilizing, the gang made their way home, to get some much needed rest. Iconoclast Saga BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation Izumi traveled with Akane and Kaleena, under false identities and with disguises, in order to find Kaleena's father. They managed to meet with the man who sent the letter to Kaleena about her father. Their cover blown, Kaleena was kidnapped by Vince. Izumi and Akane continued on to find Kaemyn, who Izumi ordered to travel with her alone, to meet Tabor and Vince. She threw herself in front of Rue to stop Tabor from attempting to kill her, and thanks to her Heavenly Azure's fusion with Pink Azure, she suffered no ill effects. A man named Ire revealed himself to be the mastermind behind the situation unfolding. Much to Izumi's dismay, she could do nothing against the man, and lost her spirit. Satoru took up the cause and offered to train her, Akane, Kaleena, and Caliber, with Leon joining them in order to prepare them for the incoming battle. Blazblue: Paradox Distortion During the events of the second game, Izumi learned that she could not defeat Ire, despite all her training. This sent her into a tailspin mentally. The problems began to pile up when she could not handle the fact that Akane, who she had been significantly better than in practice, could stand up to Vince on equal ground. The problem continued when it was discovered that Ire let Akane's pride build so that he could make her into an Unmeiken. Akane charged headfirst before Izumi could save her. After hearing words of encouragement from her family, Izumi promised to save Akane, no matter what. Blazblue: Chaotic Afflications Izumi continues on her mission to save Akane, only to find out she has been changed into Hikori. Much to her dismay, she easily defeated Kaleena and forced Izumi into a compromising position. Either she willingly give herself up to Ire to become an Unmeiken herself, or Hikori would chop off both Kaleena's ears and tails. Kaemyn and Rue saved the day, and the two were able to save them before any damage could be done. However, it was revealed that Izumi would become the 'Sword of Fear'. Much to her further dismay, the Unmeiken side of herself began to be drawn out by different encounters with people, especially Lyre. It took Kaleena almost giving up her life to snap her out of it, and also started Lyre down her road. Izumi bore witness to Kaleena's sword being revealed as a soularma. Later, when Hikori appeared again, she used Izumi as a shield to stop Kaleena. Her anger got the better of her, and she stabbed Izumi. Kaemyn and Rue once again saved the duo, and Rue awakened Izumi's codex power, through which she managed to stop Hikori. The duo's next encounter with Hikori, despite Tabor not caring if she won or not, ended with Izumi being able to return her to her normal self. As the three continued on, they again ran into Kaemyn, although his energy was a negative impact on Izumi. When Kaemyn vanished due to Syn, the gang ran into Saeth. The four of them traveled together to retrieve Kaemyn but ran into Ire instead. Due to the negative energy being outpoured in the room, Izumi could no longer withstand and transformed into an Unmeiken, Wasore. She tried to hypnotize Kaleena into becoming her 'pet', but Akane managed to snap her out of it. Akane, Kaleena, and Saeth then fled with Rue and the now returning Ragna and Noel. As they vanished, Wasore promised she would make Kaleena her 'pet', no matter what it took. Material Collection Information *'Hobby:' Finding new things *'Values:' Family *'Likes:' Adventuring *'Dislikes:' Being in one place too long, Bugs Distorted Sequence Personality As Izumi Izumi is the kind to take action. She gets antsy staying in one place, and prefers to be where the action is then sitting on the sidelines. She very rarely gets angry unless her family is threatened. She is very protective when it comes to both her mothers and her sisters. She is one that understands the importance of rules, but knows that not all rules need to observed at all times. She values kind and courageous people. She is known to argue with Akane, her sister, often because of trivial matters. She loves her family above all. Other than that, she is curious to the world around her. She sometimes requires some motivation after losing, as when she is completely dominated in a battle, she drops into depression. She always want to see and learn new things. She doesn't like to talk about her body at all, though she is very fit and has a modest breast size. As Wasore Wasore, Izumi's Unmeiken unit form, has a majorly different personality. She refers to anything that she likes to be her pets, especially Kaleena. Anything she doesn't care for, usually ends up in a bloodied heap or hypnotized into doing what she tells them, becoming their slaves. She is seen as stubborn and unyielding as she refuses to give up on Kaleena when she escapes her grip and hypnotism. Appearance Izumi has long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a green and white outit that consists of a green skirt and shirt to allow for ease of mobility. Musical Themes *'Dream Ended '- Izumi's Theme (The Dream is Over by Story of the Year) *'Homesick '- Izumi vs. Akane (Anger Cage by Course of Nature) *'Time For The End' - White-Azure Izumi vs. Black-Azure Neikan (A Desperate Battle Without End - Shota Kageyama) *'The Insecurities' - Izumi vs. Kaleena (The Fortunate by Cartel) **'Lost Sight' - Wasore/Izumi vs. Kaleena (Again by Flyleaf) Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character